<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Who'll Receive My Tosses Now, Boke?!" by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628677">"Who'll Receive My Tosses Now, Boke?!"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haikyu!! ships [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Member Death, Gen, M/M, Major character death - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winning the match against former unbeatable Shiratorizawa Academy, Shoyo couldn't feel any happier. Everything the Karasuno Volleyball Team had worked so hard for has finally paid off.</p><p>With his early cheers and celebration about their well-earned victory, Shoyo had no clue about the tragic turn creeping out behind him, ready to pounce at the most unexpected moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haikyu!! ships [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “Do your best out there, onii-chan! We’ll be cheering on the sidelines!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! i'm new to ao3 and since i didn't really have much of a platform to post these kinds of things i write whenever i get an idea (not that i have one here either) i figured i could at least publish it where some people in the same fandom can understand it.</p><p>also, this au will be around 3 parts/chapters! that's all, thank you so much for taking your time and reading my crappy work<br/>༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ</p><p>pt. 2 (08.10.20)<br/>the next chapter will be added tomorrow (*￣3￣)╭ things got busy today so i didn't get much time to work on it until tonight</p><p> </p><p>edit from jan. 2021 me: this is so poorly done i will for sure redo this and give it some justice im cringing omg there are so many plot holes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Hearts pounding, the Karasuno team’s veins ran with adrenaline. They’ve waited for this moment for so long, they couldn’t give up now. Everyone was on edge. Ranging from the crowds from both teams, the coaches, the commentators, even the referees. This was a once in a lifetime feeling of excitement and nervousness.</p>
  <p>Especially for Shoyo Hinata. </p>
  <p><i>“Do your best out there, onii-chan! We’ll be cheering on the sidelines!”</i> Natsu’s voice kept echoing inside his head, pushing him to fight harder. Everyone’s legs began to weaken, but they knew they couldn’t stop now. Not when they were so close to winning.</p>
  <p><i>“If you win this, I’ll make sure to whip up your favorite food after the match.”</i> Shoyo’s mom’s warm smile flashed in his mind, giving him even more confidence to push forward. Gaining another score, another round of cheer filled the gymnasium and lifted the tired players’ spirits.</p>
  <p>Shoyo had taken yet another glance towards the crowd cheering for Karasuno, hoping that Natsu and his mom finally arrived, but there were only Tanaka and Tsukishima’s siblings, Yachi, a couple of the alumni members and the former coach Ukai.</p>
  <p>“They’re probably just stuck in traffic. Don’t worry too much.” Kageyama turned his teammate’s head back towards the opponent’s court. There was no room for other thoughts. They had to give all their mights, strength, and focus on the game.</p>
  <p>Every player knew that.</p>
  <p><i>“Kageyama’s right. They’ll probably be here soon.”</i> Shoyo convinced himself. “Let’s do this!” he let out, cheering for himself and his teammates, getting into position.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Third year Hayato Yamagata—Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Team’s #14—attempted to receive Shoyo’s spike but was unsuccessful. Shoyo landed back on the floor as the ball bounced off of the court. Shiratorizawa’s #4 still dived in an attempt to push the ball back but was inches too short.</p>
  <p>The ball’s thud echoed throughout the silent gymnasium. Everyone froze, shocked at the outcome of the tournament. </p>
  <p>It was indeed an amazing turn of events. </p>
  <p>It took everyone a few moments to register what just happened before the entire gymnasium erupted in a deafening mix of cheers, applause, and denying talk amongst the losing team’s crowd. Karasuno’s third years shared an emotional moment with each other on the court, the first years’ brains were still registering their victory, the players’ family, coach, manager, and teacher’s eyes all brimmed with tears of happiness.</p>
  <p>Even with the exhaustion that quickly engulfed Karasuno’s players, their spirits couldn’t be any higher. Another emotional group hug happened between all the players. Laughs, sobs, and choked-up words were shared among them.</p>
  <p>As Shoyo and the rest lined up to end the match respectfully, coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei were excused outside of the gym. The two shared a worried look before following the man that excused them.  </p>
  <p>“I’m so happy right now I can barely move!” Shoyo kid, followed by a laugh.</p>
  <p>Little did he know that the happiness bubbling inside him would run cold all too soon.</p>
  <p>“What?!” coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei simultaneously exclaimed, appalled about the information they had received. Coach Ukai’s hand slowly crept to cover his mouth while Takeda-sensei’s eyes began to water again, but for a different reason this time. </p>
  <p>“Will you please pass the message on?” All Takeda-sensei and coach Ukai could do was nod slowly, eyes glued on the floor.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "They got into a car accident on the way here, Hinata."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Winning the match against former unbeatable Shiratorizawa Academy, Shoyo couldn't feel any happier. Everything the Karasuno Volleyball Team had worked so hard for has finally paid off.</p>
<p>With his early cheers and celebration about their well-earned victory, Shoyo had no clue about the tragic turn creeping out behind him, ready to pounce at the most unexpected moment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! second chapter's here (づ￣ 3￣)づ i'll try to post the last chapter as early as tonight so stay tuned uwu</p>
<p>anyways, thanks for continuing to read the crappy work of mine </p>
<p>happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Although the food had long been served in front of them, no one had the energy to eat. Nobody muttered a single word. All of their heads hung low, eyes not leaving their laps. The excitement everyone shared just hours before had disappeared completely and left them all not knowing what exactly to feel.</p>
  <p>Kageyama glanced to the empty seat to his left. It pained him that there wasn’t much he could do. The minute Shoyo had gotten the news, he excused himself and hadn’t approached any of them since. </p>
  <p>“Why don’t we all just eat what we can and rest up?” coach Ukai had finally broken the silence, glancing around the students around the table. Anyone barely moved. Deep down everyone, they all knew that it felt wrong to eat while one of their teammates were in deep pain. </p>
  <p>“I’ll go check on him.” Kageyama insisted again, and this time he didn’t wait for a response from their teacher or coach. He got up and left the table without any further words. Thinking back to what he said to Shoyo earlier, he couldn’t help but hate himself. There was every reason Shoyo should have worried. </p>
  <p>Kageyama could physically feel his chest tighten as he thought back to when Takeda-sensei had pulled Shoyo and him aside to break the news.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <i>“What’s up sensei?” Shoyo’s beaming smile couldn’t be any brighter. It could almost blind anyone who looked at him directly. “It gotta be quick though, I’m looking for Natsu okaa-san.” he said as he looked around the crowd that was still inside the gym. Kageyama had nothing notable to say so all he did was watch Shoyo and Takeda-sensei talk.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>He, however, had quickly picked up that there was something wrong just from their sensei’s choked-up expression. “Hinata I…” Takeda-sensei’s voice was even smaller and more shaky than usual. Kageyama placed his hand on Shoyo to stop him from looking around so much, and made him look back at their teacher.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“I’m really sorry, Hinata.” the tears fell from Takeda-sensei’s eyes one after another. He bowed his head in front of his students, trying to keep his sobs in. “Wha-? Ta-Takeda-sensei it’s okay,” Shoyo laughed nervously, thinking that it was nothing big and their sensei was just still overwhelmed by the victory, “I can look for Natsu and okaa-san in a b-”</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“They got into a car accident on the way here, Hinata.” </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>It was as if everything in Shoyo’s world shattered. Takeda-seisei’s words blurred out with the loud noises inside the gymnasium until a high-pitched noise began to ring in his ear. His body grew numb, and he stumbled backwards. Fortunately enough, Kageyama had caught him by his back, restricting him from falling.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“We… We need to go to the hospital then, right? I- we- I have to go, sensei.” the seemingly irrevocable smile plastered on Shoyo’s face just minutes before was now replaced with confusion, hurt, and denial. For the first time since he bowed, Takeda-sensei had looked up at Shoyo, tears still falling from his eyes and his glasses foggy.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“Traffic caused the ambulance to be late. They said both of them… They were both dead upon arrival. I’m really really sorry, Hinata.” </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Shoyo’s eyes fell on the floor. He pushed Kageyama’s arm off of him. “I think I need a couple of minutes to myself.” his fists clenched before he turned from Takeda-sensei and Kageyama. Hot tears glided down his cheeks and fell on his shirt as he headed for the nearest bathroom he could find.</i>


  </p>
  <p>Kageyama had been through two bathrooms already and was still unable to find Shoyo. He’d also checked the vehicle they travelled with and he also wasn’t there. There was only one more restroom to check, one furthest from the gymnasium, and Tobio hoped badly that he'd be able to find Shoyo there.</p>
  <p>Pushing the restroom door open, Tobio’s ears were immediately met with quiet sobs from one of the stalls. His chest began to tighten again. He wanted to hit himself endlessly for not knowing what exactly to do to show shoyo know that he was there for him.</p>
  <p>“Hinata?” Once Kageyama had uttered Shoyo’s name, the small sobs disappeared. While Kageyama approached the only closed stall, Shoyo clasped his hand tighter over his mouth. He’d already cried in front of Kageyama multiple times but for some reason, Shoyo felt like he couldn’t let his own boyfriend see him in that state.</p>
  <p>Through staggering breaths, he heard Kageyama talk from the other side of the stall door. “Hinata, can you open the door please?” </p>
  <p>Shoyo sat on the closed toilet seat, his left arm pulling his legs close to his chest while the other hand covered his hand to refrain any cry or sniffle from making a sound. Although he knew he should open the door, his body wouldn’t move.</p>
  <p>He couldn’t.</p>
  <p>Apart from the exhaustion eating the little energy he had left, the dizziness he felt before had gotten worse and one wrong move would send him face-first on the floor. Instead of reaching for the lock, he buried his face between his knees instead.</p>
  <p>Kageyama sighed, “Please. Please open the door. We both know you need someone right now.” he placed his hand against the locked door and leaned his forehead on it. Everything that had happened that day was a spiral of emotions. He was still in a state of shock so he couldn’t even imagine the pain Hinata was currently in.</p>
  <p>“I’m fine. It’s alright.” Shoyo unsuccessfully tried to convince Kageyama when his voice broke midway. </p>
  <p>“Hinata. Please. You’re not okay and that’s understandable. Just open up.” Kageyama pleaded further, letting out another shaky sigh. He lifted his head from the doos when he heard the fiddling of the lock, and not long after did the door pull open.</p>
  <p>Shoyo stood inside the stall, staring at his feet. He still tried to suppress the sobs that were begging to be let out. Without a word, Kageyama stepped inside the stall and wrapped his arms around Shoyo’s shoulders, pulling him close.</p>
  <p>That triggered the latch holding Shoyo’s emotions in. He’d hit his tipping point. </p>
  <p>Burying his face onto the raven-haired boy in front of him, yet another fit of uncontrollable sobs exited Shoyo’s mouth. Kageyama couldn’t do anything but hug him tight as if loosening his grip would make him lose Shoyo. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "My world's pretty gloomy without my sun, you know."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Winning the match against former unbeatable Shiratorizawa Academy, Shoyo couldn't feel any happier. Everything the Karasuno Volleyball Team had worked so hard for has finally paid off.</p>
<p>With his early cheers and celebration about their well-earned victory, Shoyo had no clue about the tragic turn creeping out behind him, ready to pounce at the most unexpected moment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>last chapter y'all lol</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>lowkey i wrote this solely because i couldn't let the idea go to waste so hope yall thought this was worth the read</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>The soft pattering of the rain hit the umbrella of everyone as they all began to walk away, chests still twisting in pain. Sugawara placed his hand over Kageyama’s back and patted lightly, trying to give reassurance.”It’ll get better with time, Kageyama. You should use your umbrella. You’ll get sick.” he said.</p>
  <p>Not getting a response, he took a breath out. He understood why and didn’t want to press the person. He rubbed Kageyama’s back once more before turning and joining the others.</p>
  <p>Kageyama clenched his fists further, holding the note in one hand. Apart from disbelief, anger bubbled inside of him. Anger towards himself. He had never felt any more useless. The rain had started to drench his suit but he couldn’t care less.</p>
</div><i>Tobio-kun,</i><p>
  <i>Hey. <strike>How’ve you been?</strike> I really don’t know how to start this. I’m also hoping that you’ll never have to read this. I just don’t know what to do, you know? I mean, you’re trying so hard to be there for me and I just can’t help but hate myself because I’m being more of a burden to you now. I’m really sorry about that.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It’s a little hard, you know? With Natsu and okaa-san. All I really wanted was to make them proud. Okaa-san’s done nothing but support me and Natsu even said she wanted to be like me when she grew up! </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Can you believe that? My OWN sister looks up to me.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It hurts a lot, Tobio-kun. I don’t know what to do. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>How do you make it stop?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>				Can you make it stop?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>	Please make it stop.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>							<strike>I wanna make it stop.</strike></i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>			I love you, Tobio Kageyama. I really do :D</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>“Why would you ever think you were a burden to me?” Kageyama fell to his knees, tears becoming heavier as the rain did as well. “I wouldn’t have cared if I had to stay up all night for you. You should have depended on me. I <i>wanted</i> you to depend on me.” He looked up on Shoyo’s headstone where bouquets of flowers and many pictures of him and his friends were placed.</p>
  <p>Tobio picked up the framed photo of his boyfriend.</p>
  <p>Shoyo’s smile was blinding. It was contagious. “I guess even the happiest people have their bad times.” Kageyama’s lips trembled as he looked back at the tombstone.</p>
  <p>‘Shoyo Hinata<br/>
Beloved Son, Brother, Friend, and Partner’</p>
  <p>“Hinata. A sunny place,” Kageyama talked to himself and recited the meaning of Shoyo’s surname as told by the holder himself.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“My world’s pretty gloomy without my sun, you know.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first chapter ends here (づ￣ 3￣)づ next one will be up tomorrow or the day after, hopefully. again, thanks for taking your time to read this! it's much appreciated uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>